


Screaming Bloody Murder

by ThisBeTheDoorToLight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Badass Kairi, Canon Compliant, Gen, Lea is a hightist, Lea is the fuckin shit in more than one way, Swearing, minor spoilers kinda, post dream drop distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisBeTheDoorToLight/pseuds/ThisBeTheDoorToLight
Summary: “If you hurt him, I will kill you.”In which Kairi is a badass and overprotective of her friends, and Lea is impressed by her tough-guy act (and scared. Mostly scared).





	Screaming Bloody Murder

“Oh wow, these are really pretty!” Kairi’s voice echoed from the room adjacent to Yen Sid’s study.

Lea stopped in front of the door, hand on the handle, listening. He didn’t want to interrupt. Besides, she might be in the middle of changing; they were getting new clothes after all. Apparently, his old organisation cloak wasn’t good enough, or something. He didn’t know why though. Amazingly, they didn’t smell, well, except for darkness, of course, they were reeking of darkness, but that was completely besides the point. He didn’t mind the darkness. After all this time it had become very familiar to him. Lea removed the hand from the door handle and rubbed his neck, looking up at the ceiling.

As he'd just said, Kairi might be in the middle of changing, and he didn’t want to be yelled at unnecessarily if she was, you know, naked. He didn’t need that trouble now. He also had a sneaking suspicion that she didn’t trust him. Not that he blamed her, after everything he’d done. They didn’t even know half of what he'd done either... Sora seemed to trust him though, but then again, that kid would have trusted Xemnas if he just cried a little and said he had turned from the darkness. He was way too trustworthy.

“Now, dear, you be careful out there, these clothes will help protect you, but there’s only so much they can do.”

“Yes, they’re magical, but not that magical, you can still be hurt, you know.”

“Thank you, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather. They’re lovely. I promise to be careful!”

“Oh my, I think there’s someone outside the door!”

Lea could literally hear the room inside freeze. How did they notice him? He casually bent his head to the side and smelled his shoulder; maybe it was the darkness? Was he really that pungent?

“Come in, dear!” A voice rang from inside the room, and as if on cue, the doors swung open.

“Uh, yo,” Lea half mumbled, raising a hand in greeting, his eyes sweeping across the room.

Inside, Lea could see the three good fairies and Kairi. Kairi had already changed into new clothes and wasn't naked, good. She was still wearing pink of course, but she looked more grown up. More combat ready. Practical short, black tights, a dress in the same pink colour as he’d seen her in before and armour set upon her left shoulder in a pale steel colour. The dress, of course, had a hood on it and it was showing off her arms. She had gained some considerable muscle after starting her training. She looked good, somewhat fashionable, then again, those islanders fashion sense was kinda… weird. Whatever floated their boat, Lea guessed. Or raft. Whatever. At least Kairi seemed to have some fashion sense, unlike the boys.

“Hey…” Kairi said, smiling at him, but it was obviously strained; it didn't reach her eyes.

Lea grinned and ignored the cold tone in her voice. He wasn’t about to deal with more teenage drama, thaaaank you~

“I was told I could get some new duds here?” He inquired to no one in particular, stuffing his hands down the pockets of his cloak while taking a few steps into the room.

The room was round, like everything else in this tower. There were several windows set in the stone wall, and in between them, several mirrors were set up, covered by cloth. If they were trying on clothes, shouldn’t they have a mirror that could, you know, show them how they looked? Lea mentally shrugged away the thought.

“Oh yes, dear, we’re just about to finish up here,” the green fairy said, her voice kind. Unlike Kairi, her smile did reach her eyes.

Lea nodded as the three fairies turned to Kairi again, and the four women started chatting amongst themselves. Lea tuned out the chatter, not interested in snooping and sat down on an old, dusty footstool in a mouldy cover with a hideous pattern. Hopefully, that was Yen Sid’s and not the fairies, or else he was starting to doubt he actually wanted new clothes at all. Did no one on team Righteous have any fashion sense?

 

Some time later, the fairies wrapped up their talk with Kairi and the girl walked over to the exit. She turned around, facing Lea as she got to the door, her eyes still cold, “I want to talk with you when you’re finished… Axel,” she said and walked out.

Lea frowned, getting to his feet. “It’s Lea…” he mumbled, but Kairi was already gone. He shrugged with a heavy sigh and turned around to face the fairies.

 

“Yo! Kairi! Wassup?” his voice high pitched as Lea walked over to Kairi who was leaning against the door to Yen Sid’s tower, staring out at the ocean of orange clouds.

Lea was of the belief that if someone was being hostile, you could warm up to them by being the nicest fucking person they had ever met. So that was what he was doing, being overly cheery, being awesome, warm self, and being as sweet as melted caramel.

“Axel… I have been meaning to ask you something.”

“Sure, shoot,” Lea replied, his voice unnaturally high-pitched, stopping beside her, facing her, eyes fixed on her face, trying his best to not roll his eyes because, no, his name wasn’t Axel, it was Lea, why did no one remember this?

Kairi was like sixteen heads shorter than Lea, but after she had stepped over to him their bodies were but a few inches apart. However, their faces were miles away from each other. Everyone were so god damned tiny. Lea wasn't sure if he should feel sorry for them, or squeal at the miniature cuteness. Roxas was tiny, Sora was tiny, Mickey and Donald were like tiny specks and he wasn’t about to start on Jiminy Cricket because that thing was actually kinda creepy. Riku and Goofy were kinda his height, though. Kinda. However, Kairi was still standing beside him, her face in a deep frown, her eyes staring into his, and to be honest, the way she was glaring up at him was quite intimidating. Strangely, she reminded him of someone… but he couldn't put his finger on who…

Lea shook off those feelings and kept up the eye contact with Kairi. Eventually, the girl turned away from him, walked off, and leaned her back against the door, crossed her arms and kept up staring off into the orange fog, mist, thing. _Ha, I win, glare-off contest successful._

 

The silence was extremely loud in Lea’s ears. Kairi had not spoken for five minutes at least, but that was okay. Lea could wait, although it was annoying, he'd refuse to lose in patience.

“So, you didn’t get new clothes?” Kairi asked, her voice steady and low, but she didn’t look over at Lea again, just kept on surveying the scenery.

Lea was caught off guard by the question. Kairi had wanted to ask him something, but that wasn’t the question he’d been expecting. Neither did it seem to fit with the timeline...

“Well… the good fairies thought I looked the best in my cloak, ya know? Guess it’s pretty fashionable if they didn’t wanna change it.” Lea replied, grinning slightly, smoothing out the leather across his chest, the metal chains on his hood rattling lightly. He leaned against the other door across from Kairi, crossing his arms as well, mirroring her. This way, Lea was facing her but he kept his head low, but his eyes were still fixed on her face.

Kairi threw a glance over at him, “r-really?”

Lea chuckled slightly, “no, I still got some business to do, so I’d like to wear this cloak until then. Gotta use The Lanes Between for it. The fairies said they’d take some time designing them as well so that I’d be well protected against the darkness, or something…”

Kairi nodded, “I see…” her tone was short (like her), her eyes narrowed and she turned around to face him again.

“I feel like that might not have been what you had actually wanted to talk with me about, though.”

“No.”

“Well, then, again: Wassup?”

“If you hurt him, I will kill you.”

Whoa. Lea raised his eyebrows. He knew who she was talking about. He kinda wanted to scoff at her threat, but she looked pretty intimidating, to tell the truth. There was an aura around Kairi that said: _yes, I really mean it._ And it made one feel like she could do it too, in a way that no one would ever find out… this girl was dangerous, no matter how tiny she was.

“Right… and what if I do?”

Kairi stepped over to him again, her moves a blur (she was fast too). The next moment Lea was bending over because Kairi had grabbed a hold of the chains that were dangling down from his hood and yanked hard.

“Whoa! Personal space?”

“If you hurt him. I will kill you…”

“A’ight, I hear ya, can you let go?” Lea narrowed his eyes, but made no motion to move, rather waiting for Kairi to make her move first.

“Or Riku,” Kairi continued, not releasing Lea, “If you hurt any of my friends I’ll tear off your face and bury you skinless and still alive somewhere no one will ever find you.”

“Whoa, okay, I gotcha,” Lea frowned at her and raised his hands in front of him, trying to keep some semblance of space between them, he could feel her hands tightening around the chains. Okay, these clothes weren’t practical at all.

Kairi’s eyes were tiny slits as she kept on glaring at Lea, even having yanked the much taller man down to her level she still had to glare up at him. She finally let go and Lea straightened up, taking a few steps backwards for good measure. His heart was actually pounding in his chest. _Daaaamn._ “Quite the fiery spitfire, aren’t you?”

“I don’t trust you, Axel.”

“Fair enough,” _It’s Lea, L-E-A. Get it fucking memorised…_

Lea rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, breaking off the eye contact, because, man, her stare was **intense.** “Ya know, I was the one who saved him from Xehanort. Oh, and I saved him once before that too, yeah? In The Lanes Between? Kinda died doing it, too.”

“That proves nothing, I still don’t trust you.”

“Whoa, cold, much? I’m almost getting frostbite. I died protecting him and that counts for nothing?"

"You weren't protecting Sora and you know it, besides, you're still here."

"Ouch, touché."

“Sora might trust you, Riku might think you’re okay. Everyone might see you as a teammate and that you really did turn around, but you were still a member of the organisation, you still kidnapped me, you still did a lot of really, really bad shit.”

“It was a really bad time of my life, ‘kay?”

Kairi kept on glaring at him. Lea was actually feeling pretty uncomfortable. Did she remind him of Larxene? No… it didn’t fit…

“Kairi…” Lea said, taking a step closer to her, feeling a bit apprehensive as he did, he could see her hands curling into fists by her side and that sort of body language really didn't help with him feeling safe. “I promise, I swear on my new keyblade, if ya like, that I won’t hurt Sora or Riku, or anyone else unless you say it’s okay, okay?”

Kairi held his eyes with hers for a long time before nodding.

“Good~” She nodded and looked away, her voice suddenly cheery, the abrupt change gave Lea goosebumps. “Or else I’ll kill you, Keyblade or no Keyblade, I’ll fucking murder you with my bare hands.” her voice was soft and sing-songy.

“You’re a bit, overprotective… anyone told ya that?” Lea said, dragging a hand through his hair, feeling even more uncomfortable than before. She seemed sincere enough, and he really did believe she could kill him. “I’ll be a good boy. Geez.”

Kairi nodded again.

“In that case, let’s be friends, Axel. If you really are honest,” Kairi held her hand out for him to shake.

What the actual fuck, this lady was downright scary. to be honest, the sudden musicality in her voice made the hair on his neck stand on end. She was smiling at him, but her eyes were not; they were screaming bloody murder.

“Sure. It-it’s Lea, by the way.”

“Oh, uh, sor- w-whatever.” Kairi’s face fell for a split second, before she puffed her cheeks and rolled her eyes in a very teenage way.

Lea grinned at her as realisation dawned on him. She had only tried to act tough for her friends, to try and intimidate him. She probably wasn’t used to the tough act. However, if this was her only trying… well, he didn’t want to see her actually getting angry at him...

“Just, get it memorised. It’s Lea,” Lea said and shook Kairi’s hand in return.

If anything, no matter if he got killed by his former organisation colleagues, a random heartless or by this really frightening and tiny girl, things certainly wouldn’t be dull.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a friend on discord theorising that Lea could be a double agent for Xehanort in Kingdom Hearts 3 (Quadruple/quintuple agent?) I said I'd murder him if he betrayed Sora and Co. 
> 
> (Sorry to the fans of my other works, I've become completely Kingdom Hearts obsessed. Again.)
> 
> Find me on tumblr for more kingdom hearts related content! www.thisbethedoortolight.tumblr.com


End file.
